The Maury Show
by strawberrypockywolf
Summary: The title says it all, its the Maury show with your favorite gravitation characters. Get ready for a funny ride as our favorite characters invade the American talkshow! Okay, I know that's a horrid description but just read it. Rated for language and refr


**Author's Note:** I was just inspired to write this one-day so forgive me if it isn't that great or you don't like it. Personally I think it isn't my best writing but I think it's pretty funny anyway. Once again my friend Kitty (Neko-chan717) helped me write this and she actually came up with some of the dialogue. Thanks and Bye! Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters; they belong to the genius Maki Murakami. Meaning that I do not own Gravitation or the plotline or the characters.

The Maury Show, Episode Number One: My Son is a Scandal, featuring Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindou

"Welcome to...The MAURY Show!" Maury stands in the center of a room, holding a microphone. Four chairs are place around him; two on either side, a large screen is behind him, showing no picture. The man is middle-aged with gray hair; a broad smile is on his face as he waves to the screaming crowd. Many teenage girls are in the crowd, many holding up signs and screaming at the host. "'Today is MY SON IS A SCANDAL! Day." The roar of the crowd (particularly the screaming girls) increases. "Our first guest is...Mrs. Shindou! (girls scream even louder, signs saying 'Shindou rocks!" pop up all over the place). That's right; she's the mother of lead vocalist Shuichi Shindou of Bad Luck! Lets bring her out!"

Doors at the top of a staircase (which appears out of nowhere) open to reveal a forty-ish woman with brown hair. She looks at the crowd and nearly faints but manages to walk down the steps, past Maury's out-stretched hand, and collapse into one of the chairs. Maury looks slightly irritated by he turns with a big smile. Then he turns back to the crowd. "Our second guest is Mr. Uesugi! That's right folks; he's the dad of famous romance novelist Eiri Yuki! Let's bring him out!"

Doors open again, Yuki's dad walks out, looking very harassed by the boos from the crowd. He looks nervously towards the crowd, which seems to be forming itself into a mob that keeps throwing him dirty looks. He nervously tugs on his tie, which seems to be strangling him, as he descends. Yuki's dad and Shu-chan's mom glare at each other before he lowers himself into a chair on the opposite side. The crowd looks on in anticipation, hoping for a very Springer-ish episode. Maury raises his hands to call for silence; the crowd quiets down though the girls still look at Uesugi angrily. "Now, it is my understanding that your son" he looks at Mrs. Shindou "is dating his son" points to Uesugi "Is that correct?" Both nod, glaring fiercely at the other.

"It's all his son's fault! That pervert took away my baby's innocence!" Mrs. Shindou collapses in hysterics, a puddle of water forming on the floor from her tears. Everyone stares at her, wondering what to do, as Uesugi's face turns purplish-red. He points at her.

"That pink-haired freak of yours seduced my son!"

"You liar! You trained that pervert to corrupt innocents like my son! What are you, you monster!"

"I'm a MONK for god-sakes! I did no such thing!"

Maury stands between the two, trying to quiet them without success. Finally, he shouts "SHUT UP!" Everyone quiets down, staring at him. He blushes and straightens his tie. "Perhaps we should bring out the boys and get their view on things." Girls in the crowd scream with delight, signs pop up out of nowhere. Doors open once more to reveal a fair man with a cigarette in his mouth and bored look on his face, a pink-haired boy with a look of innocent delight clutches onto his leg. He stands up and looks at the crowd, yelling and waving at them. Many girls scream and faint; others try to climb up on stage. Yuki walks down the steps, Shuichi close behind him. Yuki takes the seat next to his father; Shu-chan sits on his lap.

Uesugi's eyes bulge and his face turns even purple-er, Mrs. Shindou screams and runs over, grabbing her son and pulling him away, dumping him in the chair next to her. Shu-chan sulks as she faints. Maury blinks as the crowd roars. "Um?" Maury turns to Yuki who is lighting a second cigarette. "How did you get that lighter past security?" Yuki looks at him like he's a moron, Maury just blinks. "Okkkaaayyy. So, is it true that you and Shuichi are involved?" Yuki just glares, Maury turns to Shuichi who bounces around and nods. "Yep. It's true. Why are we here?" His face is innocent and blank, slightly puzzled but happy. Maury looks at him like he is a moron.

"Your parents brought you here." Shu-chan looks at his mother who has just been revived by the staff, she glares at him fiercely. "Don't worry son, we'll get the pervert who corrupted you!" Shuichi looks around blankly; he looks at Yuki who just shrugs, taking a long drag of his cigarette. "Um, what pervert?" She points at Yuki and he yells. "My Yuki's not a pervert!"

"WHAT?! DID YOU BRAINWASH HIM TOO YOU BASTARD?!" she yells at Yuki. He glares at her, taking another long drag of his cigarette. "MY SON DID NO SUCH THING! Right?" Uesugi yells then adds more softly.

"Shut up, father."

"WHY YOU BRAT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Yuki simply glares; his father stalks over and plucks the cigarette out of his son's mouth. Shuichi, knowing what's coming, cowers in his chair, hiding his face. Yuki's face goes pale, his eyes furious. Uesugi backs away fearfully, dropping the cigarette. Yuki towers above him, a fifty-foot shadow wreathed in flames. "YOU BASTARD! NEVER, EVER, TOUCH MY CIGARETTES!" Uesugi faints in terror, Yuki sits back down and lights another cigarette. The crowd blinks in stunned silence.

"May we continue?" Everyone in the circle mutters but nods except Shu-chan who happily announces yes. "Okay." Maury shifts his weight. "Now, what do the parents have to say about the sexuality of their sons, and the fact that both seem perfectly fine with the arrangement?" The crowd cheers as chaos breaks loose.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN TOUCH MY SON?! YOU TOOK HIS VIRGINITY! YOU PERVERT!! I BET YOU HURT HM! OH MY POOR SHUICHI, MY POOR SON!" Shindou's mom yelled at Yuki. He raises one eyebrow over his glare and takes yet another drag of his cigarette.

"IT"S HORRIBLE! MY SON! HOMOSEXUAL! NO NEVER I REFUSE TO ACCEPT IT!" Uesugi hides his face in his hands, shaking his head.

"Shut up father."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT A DISGRACE YOU ARE TO THIS FAMILY EIRI?! LOOK AT YOU! PRANCING AROUND WITH SOME MALE, WRITING THOSE SLUT NOVELS, YOUR BLATANT REFUSAL TO DIE YOUR HAIR OR EVEN EMBRACE THE MORALS OF THIS FAMILY! WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE YOUR BROTHER? HE AT LEAST IS FREE OF CORRUPTION!"

Yuki snorts, choking on the cigarette he had been inhaling. "Tatshua? Corruption free? What drugs have you been smoking lately father?"

Uesugi's face turns black. "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? IF YOU DON'T TURN FROM THIS PATH, YOU'RE GOING TO HELL EIRI! I MEAN IT! IF YOU DON'T WATCH IT I'LL HAVE YOU REINCARNATED AS A FLEA!"

Yuki waves his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah."

Just as his father is getting ready to yell again Shu-chan yells out "SHUT UP!" Even Yuki is quiet, glaring at his lover curiously. Shu-chan gets up from his chair and walks towards Yuki, sitting on his lap. "I don't care what you all think, I love Yuki." He turns towards the novelist and kisses him. Everyone in the crowd awws, some of the girl's faint. Shindou's mom collapses, Uesugi sits in the chair muttering to himself about the scandal his son was, his face ranging between an odd color of red, blue, purple, green, orange, brown, and black. Yuki breaks off the kiss and shoves Shu-chan off his lap. Despite the angry look in his eyes, there is a faint smile on his lips.

"Not on TV Baka!" hitting Shu-chan with his chair he stalks up the stairs and disappears behind the doors. Shuichi leaps up to run after him but his mother catches him around the leg and trips him, he tries to get away but she holds on tight screaming about how she was going to protect him from perverts and how he was going to move back home with her. Uesugi just sits and mutters. Maury steps up. "Um, that's it for today folks, tune in tomorrow for a fresh new episode!"


End file.
